Lost Fox: A Narusaku story
by Kakoshi Hatake
Summary: Sakura wakes up from a long coma and finds out about what happened to her home. But She isn't really worried about that. What she is most worried about is what had happened to her Teammate.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Hello this is Kakoshi here and this is my first story. I'm a huge Naruto fan. I support Narusaku and Sasuhina even though they weren't even canon. I hope you enjoy this story and those who are naruhina fans, you may not like this story but feel free to read anyway.**

 **Warning: There may be Adult content in the story. .**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the Character! All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening.**

"Is she ever going to wake up?" She heard a man say. "I don't know, she should have woken up 2 weeks ago. She heard a women that sounded really familiar to her.

The girl was in deep thought while the voices were talking above her. ' Whats going on?' she thought. The girl's name was Sakura Haruno. She is a Shinobi of the Hidden leaf village called Konoha.

The woman who spoke early said " I think it's time for me to get back to work. I have to write medical reports of the wounded ninja who haven't recovered. Also Gaara, thank you for helping us out." I wish I can find something to repay you with."

" You don't have to repay me. Remember, your village has helped us out a whole lot and now it's our turn to help." Said Gaara, The Fifth Kazekage of Suna, The Hidden Sand village.

The women just smiled and walked out the room, followed by Gaara.

After they left Sakura opened her eyes. It was so bright that Sakura had to keep her eyes closed for a minute. Once she adjusted to the room, she looked around. She was laying in a nice soft bed with a dresser besides it. The window that was opened clearly showed where she really was. Sakura was in the hospital of The Hidden Sand Village!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's too short but I'll try to make much longer chapters in the future.

See ya in the next part of " Where is He?"


	2. Chapter 2: Good news and Bad news

Hey guys welcome to Chapter 2 of "Where is He?" I hope you enjoyed the first part of the story. Sorry if there is bad dialogue or something but I'm still a noob at writing.

Anyway This will remain as a Narusaku story but maybe I'll add Hinata unto the story to cause some drama.

 **I do not own any of the naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns them.**

 **Chapter 2: Good and Bad news**

' What am I doing here? DId I do some mission and got injured or something?' She thought.

The door opened and a young lady came into the room. The lady looked dangerously familiar to her. She wore sort of a black dress and had short black hair.

The lady looked at Sakura before Gasping. " Sa-Sakura-san you're finally awake! Sakura then knew who she was now. The lady was Shizune, Lady Tsunade's assistant.

Shi-Shizune is that you? Sakura asked.

"Yes its me but I'll be right back. I am going to call in Lady Tsunade." Shizune said quickly.

She ran out the door and about 2 minutes later she came back with Tsunade on her tail.

"Sakura you're awaken at last!" Said The Hokage.

Sakura then found out that it was Tsunade who was talking to Gaara.

"Tsunade-Shisou, i'm happy to see you and all but what happened to me?"

The room became quiet. Sakura felt that something wrong and was about to say something but Tsunade cut her off.

"There was a surprise attack…" she finally said. Sakura eyes widen and said " A surprise attack?!

"Yes, the attack was so deadly that it destroyed the village and killed many people."

"…" sakura was silent. But then she said, " But that doesn't explain how I got injured and how many people were killed.

I'm getting their Sakura. To answer the part about many people dieing was that their was a terrible poisonous gas in the air. Less than half our forces was able to escape it."

Sakura didn't say anything. She was sadden to hear that her home had been destroyed. She would miss the cherry blossoms trees that were on a little hill. The barbeque place where all of her friends would gather- 'Wait Her friends!'

"Shisou what happened to Ino and everyone?!" Asked Sakura.

"Oh the rest of the rookie 12 are out on a mission right now but they should be back in another Sakura I have some bad news." said Tsunade

What is it? Said a worried Sakura.

Tsunade pulled out a forehead protector that had some blood on it. " I'm sorry Sakura but He got caught in the explosion and this was all that was left of him."

Sakura took the headband and tried to look for a name. It look familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who is was. When she brought it up to her nose, it smelled like ramen. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"N-No…" Sakura tried to talk but couldn't get out the words.

"I see you figured who it is. Yes Sakura the ninja who didn't make it was Naruto Uzumaki." Said Tsunade.

"Ca-Can I have some alone time please…" asked Sakura.

"Of course." said Tsunade as she and Shizune walked out.

Once they were gone, Sakura broke down.

"N-Naruto you b-baka…" She could finish because she was sobbing so hard.

She cried for a long time before falling back to sleep.

Sakura woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

' **CAN'T PEOPLE SEE I AM TRYING TO GET SOME DECENT SLEEP HERE CHAAAAA!' Said Inner Sakura.**

Come in! Said an annoyed Sakura

"So you finally decided to wake up uh forehead?"

She knew that voice from anywhere.

" Ino?"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to make longer chapters for you guys. See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship and Sorrow

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thx for all the views I got from just 2 chapters!**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **Chapter 3: Friendship and Sorrow**

"Well so you finally decided to wake up uh forehead? " said Ino

"Ino!" shouted Sakura.

The two shared a hug and talked for a while. "Sa-Sakura-san you're okay! " a shy voice was heard.

"Hinata good to see you!" Sakura said. Each and everyone one of her friends came into the room.

Sakura was really happy except 2 things were bothering her. 1 thing was how long has she been sleep and the 2nd thing was She missed Naruto a lot.

"I have a question. Exactly How long was I gone?" asked Sakura.

" Almost 6 months." replied Shikamaru.

"Wow thats a long time!" Said Sakura.

The rookie 12 spent the day hanging out with each other. Everything was going smoothly until Choji brought up Naruto. " Man I wish Naruto was here,"

After Choji said that, Sakura felt like crying all over again.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she looks at the blooded headband.

" No Sakura don't cry... " cried Ino.

"I can't help it Ino. I was hoping I would at least spend more time with him. Plus He just became one of the most important person in my life." confessed Sakura as she is sobbing hard.

All of the young nin comfort her. Sakura then ask an unexpected question.

" Shisou told me that Naruto died by some explosives or gas. Was his body there?"

"Now that you ask I don't remember there being a body." replied Shikamaru

"You're not saying that-" kiba was cut off by a sound of an explosion.

"Whats going on?!" Tenten ask. A nin who came barging out said " Hey we are going to need all the help we need to get! We are being attacked!"

"Right!" they all say and they head into battle.

"Ugh where am I ?" said a young man

A sound of explosions are near the man.

"Whats going on? All i remember is getting blown up by something and being knocked out."

More explosives were going off and he was getting worried why they were going off.

" I might as well head to the direction of the smoke and explosions if I want to know what's going on." he said.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am pretty sure many of you guys guessed the man at the end all ready :) I didn't fo a good job hiding that.

See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Hello guys! Welcome back to The Lost Fox. Yes I changed the name because the story didn't fit in with the name. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now Kakashi-niichan, say the disclaimer and stop reading your adult books.

Kakashi: Alright Otouto, Kakoshi does not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones that are going to appear later in the story.

Kakoshi: Thanks Niichan! Now Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Memories

The man has been running to the sounds of the explosions for about 15 min now, As he is running, he can't help but think about the girl he has loved his whole life. 'Is she awake now?' he thought.

Just thinking about her just makes him speeds up to his location. As soon as he reaches his location and finish up business, then he is going to search for her.

His body was giving out on him. " **Kit"** Roared a voice in his head.

' What?' he said.

" **I think you should take a break. You will be tired out if there is a fight." it said.**

' **You're right.' he said.**

The man stops at a nice little area and sits under a tree. ' I wonder how everyone is doing. I hope all my friends are ok.' he wonders.

" **Naruto. " it said**

' What?' Naruto said.

" **It's not like me to say things like this but I'm sure they are ok. The pink haired girl is probably just as worried about you as you are of her."**

' **... Thanks Kurama ' he said.**

Naruto starts to think about the times before the attack was launched, 6 months ago.

 _Flashback: 6 months ago_

" _Sakura-Chaaaan!" shouted Naruto._

" _What you baka?!" shouted a very annoyed Sakura._

" _I have something for you!" said Naruto._

 _Naruto pulls out a gift box out of his pocket and hands it to Sakura._

" _What is it?" said Sakura. " Open it and find out" replied Naruto._

 _Sakura opened it and Gasped. In the box was a locket._

" _Happy Birthday Sakura-Chan" he said Softly._

 _Her eyes got wide. She had forgot it was her birthday today._

" _Why don't you open the locket." Naruto said._

 _She opened it and tears welled up in her eyes. It was a picture of all their friends back in the younger days when Sasuke was with them._

 _She couldn't help but smile through her tears. She then gave Naruto a loving hug._

" _Thank you Naruto" said Sakura._

 _Naruto hugged her back. After a minute they broke apart and saw that it was getting late._

" _Here let me put it on." he said. He locked it around her neck._

 _They took a walk around the park and just talked about normal things. Before they knew it, it was dark out._

" _How about I walk you home?" suggested Naruto. Sakura nodded and said " Sure I would like that." Then they set off._

 _They arrived at Sakura house and stood in front of the door._

" _Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said._

 _Yea I guess. Sakura said._

 _Naruto turned around to leave and started to walk off._

" _ **DON'T LET HIM GO JUST YET! U HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR HIM AFTER WHAT HE GAVE YOU! Inner Sakura said.**_

' _Right' she replied._

 _Sakura grabbed Naruto by the hand and spun him back around._

 _What's wrong Sak- he was cut off by a warm feeling on his cheek._

 _Sakura pulled away and said, "Goodnight Naruto." As she closed the door._

 _Naruto just stood there staring at where she was and had the Biggest smile on his face. He ran home and once he got inside, he yelled , YESSSSSSS!._

 _BEEP BEEP BEE- the alarm was destroyed by an very annoyed ninja._

' _Stupid Alarm clock! Why the hell do I have it set on a day off!' Sakura thought._

 _She was trying to go back to sleep but couldn't so she decided to just get up and start her day._

 _She got into the shower and started washing off. She felt the locket around her neck and remembered what happened last night._

' _I can't believe I did that.' she thought_

' _**Well maybe its because you have fallen in love with the knucklehead**_ '

' _No i couldn't have. I mean I still love Sasuke-kun right?'_

' _ **That's what you think, but your heart says you are falling in love with Naruto.'**_

' _Maybe but anyway let's continue with our day._ '

 _She finished up her business and walked down stairs. She saw her parents sitting at the table._

" _Good morning," said Sakura._

 _Sakura got a uneasy feeling when they didn't respond._

 _After a minute, Sakura's father, Kizashi Haruno said, Where were you last night? You missed dinner._

" _Um…" Sakura tried to say but couldn't. She took a deep breath and said, " Well since it was my birthday yesterday, Naruto came up to me and gave me a present. Then we walked around the park._

 _Kizashi face turned red with anger. " Why do you hang around that demon?! Don't you know what he did to your aunt?!"_

" _That was the Kyuubi! Naruto is nothing like that monster! Why can't you accept him for who he is?! He saved me countless times and never once tried to harm me. He was always there for me when I needed him the most!" Sakura yelled back. She hated it when her dad talked about Naruto this way._

 _After Sakura yelled at her dad, She ran out the door. As she ran, she didn't look where she was going and ran into someone._

 _Someone caught her and said "Whoa, what's the rush, Sakura-Chan?" Said an all to familiar voice. She looks up and sees Naruto grinning at her. " You okay, Sakura-Chan. ?" he asked._

" _Oh um yeah. Sorry for running into you." she said as she regained her footing._

" _It's okay, just make sure you watch where you're going sometimes, I don't want you to get hurt while running around here, hehe." he says while chuckling._

" _Anyway so what brings you around here? I don't remember you living around in this part of Konoha. from here." Sakura asked. " Oh, I was wondering if you had anything to do today?" Naruto said._

 _Sakura thought for a minute and decided that she didn't have anything to do, since today was her day off from the hospital.. " Now that I think about it, no I don't have anything to do today."_

" _Oh ok. Then would you like to spend the day with me? I have nothing to really do either." Naruto said carefully. Naruto prepares himself for a superhuman punch he normally gets when he ask something like that but it never came._

" _Sure Naruto. I'd love to spend the day with my best friend" Sakura said. After she said that, Naruto was so happy._

" _Then come on let's go do something fun!" he yelled as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her along._

" _Hey Baka, Be careful!" Sakura said. As he was pulling her along, she noticed how warm his hand was when he held her hand._

' _This feels… really nice.' she thought._

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I made it a little longer for you guys, Sorry if I am not uploading enough. I am in Texas with my dad so I won't have a lot of time to write but I'll try to do my hardest to keep up with the story! See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
